ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Love Grows Stronger
When Kovu is banished into the Outlands, Sasha and Clank thinks differently than the gang expect to find from the ambush. Kiva: *tears coming out of the eyes* Ratchet: I'm..so sorry.. I didn't know it's supposed to be this way.. Kiva: Don't you get it! Thanks to him, darkness is going to cover the Pride Lands with an eternal war! Ratchet: No.. There's still hope. Kiva: There's no hope at all, Ratchet! - Ratchet suddenly backs up with Alister, Genis and Sasha behind him. Ratchet: Kiva, calm down. This doesn't have to end in a fight.. Kiva: Shut up, Ratchet! Just shut up for once!! - Knowing that she won't listen, Ratchet grabs his wrench from his back. Sasha: Wait. This is what the darkness wants from us - betrayed by trust. Ratchet: I know. Then, I'll show her reason by force. - Kiva summoned her Keyblade for a tearful battle, which is the most anticipating battle in crossover history. Ratchet: Kiva, you're making a grave mistake! Kiva: That's what you think, but I'm not! Ratchet: I want to believe you, but Kiara still need you! We need you.. Kiva: I don't care! - Eyes opened with truth comes to mind, Ratchet is preparing for battle as well. Ratchet: So be it.. - Ratchet and Kiva clashed for the very first time. The battle shook the winds in the lands. Both Simba and Kiara watched in horror, while Raine keeps wondering. Raine: The captain's bluffing. Alister: Huh? What do you mean?? Raine: There are a few Keyblade wielders that we already met during our journey. His only answer he seeks, at this point, is the truth. Genis: He is? Sasha: Yes, I knew. - Both Ratchet and Kiva gave out their best, but Kiva is starting to lose while Ratchet backs away a little. Ratchet: This isn't like you, Kiva. Have you already forgotten why you are chosen to save many lives? Kiva: To stop the darkness, I know. But this is different! - Kiva and Ratchet clashed once more. At that point, Ratchet knew a right amount of edge to stay her down. Ratchet: I was wrong about you.. You nothing but a hot-tempered, self-centered French pig! You never stand a chance against the darkness and NEITHER WILL ANYONE!!!! Kiva: *gasps* You...take...that...back...you....TRAITOR!!!!!!!! - Kiva did land a few hits on Ratchet after that bluff, but he strike back well enough to counter them. He also knew that it's going to be an evenly-matched battle, so he drops his wrench to the ground and surrenders. Ratchet: You betrayed only yourself, Kiva. If you're going to take my life-- - Sasha joins with Ratchet at his side. Sasha: Take mine as well. Genis: Guys, no! Kiva: Fine! - Kiva is about to strike both Ratchet and Sasha down, but Kiara stopped her. Kiva: What the heck? Kiara? Kiara: Please, stop this fight! I'm begging you. You guys are the only friends I got left. Please.. - Realized what she's doing all this time, Kiva looks at her Keyblade and drops it on the ground. Kiva: Oh no...what...what have I done? Ratchet: You did the right thing, Kiara. We owe you. - Ratchet and Sasha gets a bit closer to Kiva. Ratchet: There's darkness within each heart, even you and me. We both what we want. Sasha: You helped us so much in the past. You can sense the future without realizing, but it helped us what we are dealing with. Ratchet: Kiva, we can't stop Zira without your help. Please, come back to us. - Kiva backs away from Ratchet and the others. Upon realizing, her confidence and her color are disappearing. Kiva: Stay back! Please; I...I don't wanna hurt you or anyone else. Cause I'm not a Keyblade wielder anymore. I'm a Heartless and....a threat to you all. - Suddenly, Ratchet pulled out one of the summon charms. Ratchet: No, we won't lose you!!! - Ratchet used the summon charm's light to regain the light within Kiva, but she collapsed upon impact. Alister: Woah.. That was too close. Ratchet: Alister, Raine, Terra. Take Kiva back to the starship and have her fixed up. Angela, go with them and keep an eye open on her. Kiara: Is she.. Ratchet: No. Not on my watch. Kiara, me, Sasha and Clank will wait for you at the tree. Kiara: But, my dad will-- Sasha: Your love for Kovu is more powerful than you think. Kiara: Okay, I still believe you. - Later that night, Kiva woke up inside the starship, but inside a strong cell. Gizmo: Well, look which barf-brain finally decided to wake up. Kiva: Ah! What the heck?! Jinx: Lucky you have a separate cell, unlike the three of us. Kiva: *growls* Those traitors! Oh.. When I get out of here, I'll make sure that they are ripped into pieces!! ???: It is you who is mistaken. - The voice reveals itself as Angela, looking through her conditions on a clipboard. Kiva: Angela? Angela: Memory condition stable.. Good. Kiva, do you remember what happened? Kiva: I don't care! Angela: I suggest you do. You are suffering with photophobia. You need to stay focus! Kiva: I am not! Angela: Oh no.. How far did you-- Terra!! - Terra runs over to Angela and the imprisoned Kiva. Terra: What happened? Angela: Kiva's extreme close to the darkness. You wanna bring her back? Here's your chance! - Terra nodded, enters Kiva's cell and decided to tell a story. Terra: Kiva, I know what's like to give into the darkness.. Kiva: *looks at Terra* You give into the darkness? Terra: Yes...that's right. Master Eraqus.. He tried to hurt Ven. I only fought because I want to protect him. Kiva: Gee.. - Angela looked into her light meter and it's starting to move into the right, little by little. Terra: But I was tricked. Xehanort set the whole thing up--all so he could waken the darkness inside me. Kiva: I know you're trying to cheer me up, but I think you should leave me alone before I end up hurting you. Terra: No. I went astray--but no more. Don't make the same mistake I did. Kiva: I said leave...me...ALONE!!!!! - Kiva tries to punch Terra, but he blocked it and generates the remaining darkness from her, while a vision was shown into her. He, along with Aqua and Ven, confronted Xehanort and Vanitas. They battled it out to put an end to everything, but at the cost of his heart. When hope begins to fade, Kiva steps forward and saves him. With the vision ended, Terra lets go and Kiva feels normal again. Kiva: Oh, man.. Head rush.. Terra: Don't you see? You are an inspiration to me, to all of us. You can be the best Keyblade wielder anyone has ever seen. And, I know, that you are a real hero. Kiva: You mean it? Terra: Every word. Kiva: Thanks, Terra. - The two hugged it out, while Gizmo is crying from the whole conversation and Karai, in the background, was impressed by him. Angela disaggregate Kiva's cell and the two walked free. Angela: How are you feeling? Kiva: I'm fine and Terra, I feel like I want to give you something. Terra: Hmm? What is it? Kiva: This. - Kiva kisses Terra on the lips and everyone within the starship was caught in surprise. Terra: Uh.. Thanks. You should..speak to the captain. Kiva: Oh, right! Thanks. *blushes* - Kiva headed off back to Pride Rock, while Angela, Alister and Karai paused for thought. Angela: I can't believe Kiva kissed you! Karai: Well done, dark boy. Terra: Hey, it wasn't my fault. All I did is exchange the darkness for a flash of my past. That's it. Alister: We know, but a kiss too? Terra, you are really in a hot water bottle. Karai: I agreed with the general. You really outdone yourself. Angela: Well, okay.. It's my fault that I called Terra, but if it wasn't for him, Kiva would've become a Heartless! Terra: That's true.. Karai: And because of this, I was interested that you should become my training partner. Interested? Terra: I suppose.. - Back in Pride Rock, Ratchet is resting from the unexplained fight that was taken place earlier. Kiva ran back and sees him again. Ratchet suddenly steps back. Ratchet: Kiva, are you..? Kiva: I'm normal and.. *blushes* I, pretty much, kiss Terra on the lips.. Ratchet: What? Genis: No way.. Raine: Terra did restore you, but what's with the kiss, anyhow? Kiva: It was my way of saying thanks. Sasha: Nice reminder. Anyway, do you remember how to use the Keyblade? - Kiva summons her Keyblade and smiles. Kiva: Yep, I sure do. - Ratchet smiled and Genis gave Kiva a welcome back hug. Sasha's plan will explain further in the next scene. Category:Scenes